doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Octavio Rojas
) |familiares = |ingreso_doblaje = 1987«'El sitio oficial del Doblaje Mexicano' (página web actualmente desaparecida) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA }} thumb|200px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|right|215px 3332-309x316.jpg|Jules Winnfield en Tiempos violentos. Lens8816251_1262551173Waylon-Smithers.jpg|Waylon Smithers en Los Simpson; (Temp. 1-15) su personaje mas conocido. Walker-Texas-Range2r.jpg|Cordell Walker (Chuck Norris) en Walker, Texas Ranger. ShifuGreen.JPG|Maestro Shifu en Kung Fu Panda: La Leyenda de Po y Kung Fu Panda 3. 3cc2b52c7857cc50bfde4b48372d5d76.jpg|'Lucius Malfoy' en la últimas películas de la Saga Harry Potter. Snoke.jpg|'Lider Supremo Snoke' en Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza Val_kilmer_poster_(1).jpg|'Batman / Bruce Wayne' en Batman eternamente. Neeson-in-Rises.jpg|'Ra's al Ghul' en la Trilogía The Dark Knigth. CDZP3BerenguerComaBerenice.png|Belenger de Coma Berenice en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Doblaje original). Lotso.jpg|Lotso Cariñoso en Toy Story 3. Galloclaudiolooneysshow.png|'Gallo Claudio' en El show de los Looney Tunes, Looney Tunes: Conejos en fuga y Wabbit.¨ Francis Frank Grimes.jpg|Francis "Frank" Grimes en Ugly Americans. 200px-Vic_Mackey.jpg|Victor Samuel "Vic" Mackey en El escudo. Lance.jpg|Lance Henriksen en Millennium. Kyle_mc_hiun2.jpg|Kyle McBride en Melrose Place. Pistolero2.jpg|Roland Deschain "Pistolero" en La torre oscura Porthos-1993-1a.jpg|Porthos en Los tres mosqueteros (1993). Billy_Bedford.gif|Billy en Con Air: Riesgo en el aire. Sr. ortega tblt2.jpg|El Sr. Ortega en Terror bajo la tierra 2 (Doblaje original). Oficial William.jpg|Oficial William McMaster Murdoch en Titanic. William_Sharp.gif|Coronel William Sharp en Armageddon. Mel_Gibson_Flag_Patriot_Wide.jpg|Benjamin Martin en El patriota (2000). Russell_nash.jpg|John Nash en Una mente brillante. Falcon.jpg|Falcon en Stuart Little 2 Uno de sus papeles más reconocidos de Octavio Rojas Raiden311.png|'Lord Raiden' en Mortal Kombat Cowboys_aliens_daniel_craig.jpg|Jake Lonergan en Cowboys y aliens. Skyffall_javier_bardem.jpg|Raoul Silva / Tiago Rodriguez en 007: Operación Skyfall. Volstagg-smile-ray-stevenson.png|Volstagg en las películas de Thor. jor-el-man-of-steel.jpg|Jor-El (El padre de Superman) en El hombre de acero (2013). X-M3CainMarko.png|Cain Marko / Juggernaut en X-Men: La batalla final. santas-slay.jpg|Santa Claus en Santa infernal. Crankycgi.png|Cranky en Thomas y sus amigos, su personaje actual tambien reconocido. Xanatos.jpg|David Xanatos en Gárgolas. Drakken_kimposible.png|Dr. Drakken en Kim Possible. Ralphio from Mighty Magiswords.png|Ralphio en Magiespadas. Ka-Boom Academy.png|Ka-Boom en Academia Skylanders. Lugia.jpg|Lugia en Pokémon: La Película 2000: El poder de Uno. Bryan-0.png|Bryan en Happy Feet 2: El pingüino. Timloco.jpg|Tim Loco en Lluvia de hamburguesas. 406308-30_silva_face.png|Silver en Shaman King. 500px-PaniK.png|Panik en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Baboo.jpg|Baboo en Power Rangers (versión remasterizada). Img ct04 03 on.png|Darui en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Character-shredder.png|Oroku Saki / Destructor de Tortugas Ninja Capitán Tripa .jpg|Capitán Tripa en La era de hielo 4. Swamp-thing-injustice-2-97.jpg|Cosa del Pantano en Injustice 2 MKX Scorpion.png|Scorpion en Mortal Kombat X TremorPortrait2.png|Tremor Tambien de Mortal Kombat X Makunga.png|Makunga en Madagascar 2 Generalmva.jpg|General W.R. Monger en Monstruos vs. Aliens Yogi_Bear_Yogi_Bear.png|Oso Yogi en El oso Yogi: La película Char_154490_thumb.jpg|Jefe Bogo en Zootopia Meet jasper storks poster-1440x900.jpg|Jasper en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron FD Fluke.png|Fluke en Buscando a Dory. JohnnyDad Sing.png|Marcus (Padre de Johnny) en Sing: Ven y canta Carmello_RC_TWL.png|Carmello en Las locuras de Robinson Crusoe FirewaterSP.png|Aguardiente en La fiesta de las salchichas Matute-2015-1a1.jpg|Oficial Matute en Don Gato: El inicio de la pandilla Ginyu.png|El Capitán Ginyu de Dragon Ball Z Kai. Bardock_2.png|Bardock tambien en Dragon Ball Z Kai 250px-Wesleysnipes_cropped_2009.jpg|Octavio Rojas también es la voz recurrente de Wesley Snipes. Liamneeson.jpg|'Liam Neeson' también es interpretado habitualmente por Octavio Rojas. Russell_Crowe.jpg|'Russell Crowe', otro actor interpretado habitualmente por Octavio Rojas. MTE5NDg0MDU1MjQ5OTc4ODk1.jpg|La voz recurrente de Chuck Norris. Idriselba.jpg|Voz recurrente de Idris Elba 230px-Malvino_salvador_.jpg|La voz recurrente de Malvino Salvador en las telenovelas brasileñas. Steve-0.jpg|Steve en Matrimonio... con hijos Sam J. Jones.png|Sam J. Jones en Ted y Ted 2. Jutt.jpg|Jutt en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes. Octavio Rojas (nacido el 6 de diciembre de 1963) es un actor, locutor y director de doblaje mexicano con 30 años de experiencia, conocido principalmente por ser la voz de Waylon Smithers en Los Simpson, la voz de Hércules en la serie de 1995, y dando voz a actores como Chuck Norris, Russell Crowe, Val Kilmer, Liam Neeson y Wesley Snipes; también por ser la voz de Lotso en Toy Story 3, Maestro Shifu en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po y siguiente voz de ese mismo personaje con sucesión de Pedro Armendáriz Jr. en las películas de Kung Fu Panda y Belenger de Cabello Coma en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. También en ocasiones suele doblar a personas fuertes y gorilas. Filmografía Películas Russell Crowe *Dr. Henry Jekyll / Sr. Edward Hyde en La momia (2017/trailer 1) *Detective Jackson Healy en Dos tipos peligrosos (Warner / 2016) *Joshua Connor en The Water Diviner (Zima / 2014) *Pearly Soames en Un cuento de invierno (2014) *Jor-El en El hombre de acero (2013) *Jack Knife en El hombre de los puños de hierro (2012) *John Brennan en Los próximos tres días (doblaje de TV / 2010) *Robin Longstride / Robin Hood en Robin Hood (2010) *Ben Wade en 3:10 a Yuma (doblaje de DVD / 2007) *Jim J. Bradock en El luchador (segunda versión / 2005) *John Nash en Una mente brillante (2001) Wesley Snipes *Marcus en Juego a muerte (doblaje mexicano / 2010) *Neil Shaw en El arte de la guerra 2 (2008) *James Dial en La trampa del asesino (2007) *Sonni Griffith en El detonador (2006) *Lorenz/Jason York en Caos (segunda versión / 2005) *Painter en The Marksman (2005) *Dave Fletcher en ZigZag (2002) *Joe en En el punto de mira (2002) *Mark Warren/Roberts en Los federales (1998) *Harlan Regis en Asesinato en la Casa Blanca (doblaje original / 1997) *Web Smith en Sol naciente (1993) Liam Neeson *Él mismo en Entourage: La película (2015) *Ra's al Ghul en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) *Almirante Shane en Battleship: Batalla naval (2012) *Zeus en Furia de titanes 2 (2012) *John Ottway en Un día para sobrevivir (2012) *Dr. Martin Harris en Desconocido (2011) *Zeus en Furia de titanes (2010) *David Stewart en Chloe (2009) (Primera versión) *Henry Ducard / Ra's al Ghul en Batman inicia (2005) Mel Gibson *Sr. Mayron en Guerra de papás 2 (2017/trailer) *Link en Sangre de mi Sangre (2016) *Conductor en Capturen al gringo (2012) (doblaje de FOX) *Walter Black en El castor (2011) *Thomas Craven en Al filo de la oscuridad (2010) *Benjamin Martin en El patriota (2000) *Jerry Fletcher en El complot (1997) *William Wallace en Corazón valiente (1995) (redoblaje BD) Idris Elba *Roland Deschain en La torre oscura (2017) *Stacker Pentecost en Titanes del pacífico (2013) *Moreau en Ghost Rider: Espíritu de Venganza (2012) *Derek Charles en Obsesiva (2009) *Detective Winn en Noche de graduación sangrienta (2008) Kevin Costner *Jericho Stewart en Criminal (2016) *Jack Dolan en Los hombres de negocios (2010) *John James en La otra hija (2009) *Bud Johnson en Swing Vote (2008) *Denny Davies en Adorablemente enojada (2005) Ed Harris *David Englander en Al borde del abismo (2012) *Virgil Cole en Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) *Mitch Wilkinson en La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2007) *Remy Bressant en Desapareció una noche (2007) *Richard Brown en Las horas (2002) Nicolas Cage *Gallain en El fantasma (2014) *Rayford Steele en La última profecía (2014) *Paul Maguire en Furia implacable (2014) *Will Montgomery en 12 horas para vivir (2012) Dan Aykroyd *Don en Tammy: Fuera de control (2014) *Wade Motch en Locos por los votos (2012) *El Oso Yogi en El Oso Yogi: La película (2010) *Padre de Paul en Un perdedor con suerte (2000) Ray Stevenson *Volstagg en Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) *Porthos en Los tres mosqueteros (2011) *Volstagg en Thor (2011) *Redridge en El libro de los secretos (2010) Jason Isaacs *Kevin Harper en Abduction (2011) *Lucius Malfoy en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) *Lucius Malfoy en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) *Lucius Malfoy en Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) Terrence Howard *Drag Hammerman en Culpable (2011) *Det. Hollis Lucetti en Al filo de la cornisa (2011) *Dr. Jack Harper en Awake (2007) *Richard Jeffries en August Rush (2007) de Quality Chuck Norris *Cordell Walker en Walker Texas Ranger: La prueba de fuego (2005) *Joshua McCord en El hombre del presidente (2000) *Jake Wilder en Mi perro detective (1995) *Mayor Scott McCoy en Fuerza Delta 2 (1990) Alan Rickman *Absolem en Alicia a través del espejo (2016) *Absolem en Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) *Dr. Alfred Blalock en Una creación del Señor (2004) Gerard Butler *Mike Banning en Londres bajo fuego (2016) *Sam Childers en El rescate (2011) *Beowulf en Beowulf & Grendel (2005) William Fichtner *General Joshua Adams en en Día de la Independencia: Contraataque (2016) *Butch Cavendish en El llanero solitario (2013) *Coronel William Sharp en Armageddon (1998) Giancarlo Esposito *Capitán Powell en El maestro del dinero (2016) *Detective Church en Descarrilados (2005) *Hypnos en Monkeybone (2001) Mikael Persbrandt *Peter Jensen en Venganza fatal (2014) *Beorn en El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) *Beorn en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) Samuel L. Jackson *Pat Novak en RoboCop (2014) *Jules Winfield en Tiempos violentos (1994) *Wes Luger en Arma Cargada 1 (1993) Daniel Craig *Will Atenton en Detrás de las paredes (2011) *Jake Lonergan en Cowboys y aliens (2011) *Ben Driscoll en Invasores (2007) Kevin Spacey *Sam Rogers en El precio de la codicia (2011) *Jack Abramoff en Casino Jack (2010) (doblaje mexicano) *Michael Lynch en Rescatista de un criminal (2000) Val Kilmer *Gay Perry en Entre besos y tiros (2005) *Montgomery en La isla del doctor Moreau (1996) *Bruce Wayne / Batman en Batman eternamente (1995) Ariyon Bakare *Hugh Derry en Life: Vida inteligente (2017) *Greeghan en El destino de Júpiter (2015) Courtney B. Vance *Walter Davis en Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) *Jim Block en Destino final 5 (2011) Stephen Lang *Blindman en No respires (2016) *Mayor James Gavins en Soldado anónimo 2: Terreno peligroso (2014) Jeff Goldblum *David Levinson en Día de la Independencia: Contraataque (2016/trailer) *Sean Fletcher en Nueve meses (1995) Peter Dinklage *Eddie Plant en Pixeles (2015) *Alain en Joe Albany: La vida detrás del Jazz (2014) Sam J. Jones *Él mismo en Ted 2 (2015) *Él mismo en Ted (2012) Kevin Nash *Tarzan en Magic Mike XXL (2015) *Tarzan en El mágico Mike (2012) Alec Baldwin *Alan Hunley en Misión: Imposible – Nación secreta (2015) *Jabez Stone en Atajo hacia la felicidad (2004) Jeff Bridges *El Dador en El dador de recuerdos (2014) *Roy Pulshiper en R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá (2013) Robert Downey Jr. *Marvin en Chef a domicilio (2014) *Steve Lopez en El solista (2009) Thomas Jane *Lobo en Dame la mano (2014) *Mayor Mitchel "Mitch" Hunter en Crónicas mutantes (2008) Forest Whitaker *Francisco Francis en La verdad oscura (2012) *Happiness en Fragmentos del destino (2007) Gary Oldman *Elvis en Armas, chicas y apuestas (2012) *Sirius Black en Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) (1er trailer) Ron Perlman *Nino en Drive: El escape (2011) *Corin en Conan: El bárbaro (2011) James Remar *General estadounidense en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) *Raiden en Mortal Kombat 2 (1997) David Morse *Richard Astor en Intriga en Shanghai (2010) *Tom en Mother and Child (2009) Mahershalalhashbaz Ali *Mombasa en Depredadores (2010) *Tizzy en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (doblaje original / 2008) Bobby Cannavale *Comandante James Ken en Héroe de centro comercial (2009) *Shanks en Acoso del más allá (2008) Morris Chestnut *Dave Johnson en Difícil de romper (2009) *Top Buchanan en La cueva (2005) Nick Chinlund *Sgt. Roberts en Felon (2008) *William "Billy Bedlam" Bedford en Con Air: Riesgo en el aire (1997) David Morrissey *Doug en Prueba de fe (2007) *Michael Glass en Bajos instintos 2 (2006) Gary Dourdan *Cameron en Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) *Christie en Alien: La resurrección (1997) Mickey Rourke *Lucifer en Muerte en Tombstone (2013) *Darrius Sayle en Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker (2006) Vinnie Jones *Cain Marko / Juggernaut en X-Men: La batalla final (2006) *Marco en Swordfish: Acceso autorizado (2001) Chiwetel Ejiofor *Mike Terry en Cinta roja (2008) *Covey en Amistad (1997) Ernie Hudson *Tío Bill Jenkins en Los cazafantasmas (2016) *Winston Zeddermore en Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) (tercera versión) *Winston Zeddermore en Los cazafantasmas (1984) (tercera Versión) Otros *Lance Walters (Timothy Omundson) en El pájaro loco (2017) (trailer) *Shaman Neka (Gil Birmingham) en El espacio entre nosotros (2017) *Voces adicionales (versión Diamond Films) e Insertos (versión Summit) en Hasta el último hombre (2016) *Voces adicionales en Pasajeros (2016) *Roberto Alcaino (Benjamin Bratt) en El infiltrado (2016) *Mayor Lincoln (Dennis Haysbert) e Insertos en Soldado anónimo 3: El asedio (2016) *Dr. Janek (Julian Wadham) en La resurrección de Louis Drax (2016) *Leika (Gerardo Romano) en Me casé con un boludo (2016) *Narrador (Michael Gambon) en ¡Salve, César! (2016) *Insertos en Leyendas del crimen (2015) *Dave Duerson (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) en La verdad oculta (2015) *Líder Supremo Snoke en Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza (2015) *Olaf (Dave Legeno) e Insertos en El último caballero (2015) *Dr. Udo Teller (Christian Berkel) en El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (2015) *Dr. Franklin Storm (Reg E. Cathey) en Los 4 fantásticos (2015) *Insertos en La horca (2015) *Insertos en Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) *Insertos en El hombre de los puños de hierro 2 (2015) *Sorrell (Barry Bostwick) en El Rey Escorpión 4: La llave del poder (2015) *Insertos en Rápidos y furiosos 7 (2015) (solo en la versión DVD y Blu-Ray) *Teniete Coronel Jack Johns (Bruce Greenwood) en Máxima precisión (2014) *Insertos en Mátame tres veces (2014) *Richard Haig (Pierce Brosnan) en Los caballeros no tienen memoria (2014) *Insertos en Joe Albany: La vida detrás del Jazz (2014) *Moulin (Danny Webb) en Un pequeño caos (2014) *Stover (Leon Adisson Brown) en A Walk Among the Tombstones (2014) *Sr. Rogue (Alex Désert) en Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! (2014) *Otto Luger (Sam Neill) en El misterioso secreto de la caja de Midas (2014) *Roy (Andy Bradshaw), Teniente Mike (Ron Lea), Mayor Reno (Richard Zeman), Voces adicionales en La fortaleza prohibida (2014) *Doctor húngaro (James Owen), Abogado (Eric Naggar), Jacques (Michaël Vander-Meiren) y Papá de Hugh (Rupert Wynne-James) en 3 días para matar (2014) (versión de Videomax) *Voces adicionales en X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) *Voces adicionales en Hijo de Dios (2014) *Kevin Goss (Morse Bicknell) en Odd Thomas: El hechicero (2013) *Dr. Chang (Francois Chau) en Una noche loca (2013) *Sanador Fords (Marcus Lyle Brown), Nate (Bokeem Woodbine) e Insertos en La huésped (2013) *Insertos en La maldición de Chucky (2013) (versión Universal) *Médico de la OMS (Pierfrancesco Favino) en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) *Patrick Heller (Brian Markinson) en 12 desafíos: Recargado (2013) *Sr. Brock (James Pickens Jr.) en 42 (2013) *Sheriff de Rose Hill (Spencer Garrett) y Director de Televisora (Nate Bynum) en Iron Man 3 (2013) *Ray Collishaw (Craig Fairbrass) en Berlin Job (2012) *Charles Alberts (Lance Reddick) en Ni un paso atrás (2012) (versión Buena Vista) *Niles York (Dougray Scott) en Death Race 3: Infierno (2012) *Samson Gaul (Jean-Claude Van Damme) en 6 balas (2012) *Jolly Roger (Erik Stolhanske) en Vividores (2012) *Voces adicionales en El escuadrón del miedo (2012) *Insertos en El beso que nunca nos dimos (2012) *Pat Solitano Sr. (Robert De Niro) en Silver Linings Playbook (2012) (versión de Videomax) *Barack Obama (Él mismo) en Mátalos suavemente (2012) *Nelson Wylie (Michael McKean) en Las palabras (2012) *Líder de Culto (John Walcutt) en V/H/S (2012) *West (Christian Slater) en El gringo (2012) *Haskell Moore, Tadeusz Kesselring, Bill Smoke, Enfermera Noakes, Viejo Georgie (Hugo Weaving) en Cloud Atlas (2012) (versión de Videomax) *Detective Michael Bryer (Tim Roth) en Mentiras mortales (2012) (versión de Videomax) *Teniente Rorke Engel (Él mismo), Capitán Duncan Smith (Él mismo) y Mensaje final en Invencibles (2012) *Luke Wright (Jason Statham) en El código del miedo (2012) *Raoul Silva (Javier Bardem) en 007: Operación Skyfall (2012) *Harry Mason /Christopher Da Silva(Sean Bean) en Terror en Silent Hill 2: La revelación 3D (2012) *Barney Ross (Sylvester Stallone) en Los indestructibles 2 (2012) (versión de Lionsgate) *Toll Road (Randy Couture) en Los indestructibles 2 (2012) (versión de Zima) *Duque Hammond (Vincent Regan) en Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) *Doc Penhall (Peter DeLuise) en Comando Especial (2012) *Martin Sr. (Chris Spencer) en Un tipo rudo (2012) *Ray Shane (Dave Bautista) en Inculpado (2011) *David Orton (Robert Portal) en Mi semana con Marilyn (2011) (versión de Videomax) *Joseph Crone (Timothy Gibbs) en La profecía del 11-11-11 (2011) *Ian Maxtone-Jones (Dave Matthews) en Una esposa de mentira (2011) * Vince (Matt Schulze) en Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) *William Black (Jeffrey Wright) en Tan fuerte y tan cerca (2011) *Kilowog (Michael Clarke Duncan) en Linterna Verde (2011) *Coronel Lerec (Noah Emmerich) en Súper 8 (2011) *Neil Armstrong (Don Jeanes) en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) *Bernie el gorila (Nick Nolte) en El guardián del zoológico (2011) *Craig Gilbert (James Gandolfini) en Cinema Verite (2011) *Voces adicionales en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) *David Gest en Michael Jackson: La vida de un ídolo (2011) *Shinzaemon Shimada (Kôji Yakusho) en 13 asesinos (2010) *Griff (Jamie Ballard) en Black Death (2010) (segunda versión) *Tnte. Cnel. Roberto Nascimento (Wagner Moura) en Tropa élite 2 (2010) *Papá de Nick (Max Herbrechter) en Rock It! (2010) *Tío (Shun Sugata) en Bunraku (2010) (redoblaje) *Capitán Bellerive (Stephen Shagov) en Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos (2010) *Sargento Cerato (Alessio Boni) en El turista (2010) *Hades (Steve Coogan) en Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) *Giulio (Andrea Di Stefano) en Comer, rezar, amar (2010) *Comentarista en TV (Shaw Madson) en Tron: El legado (2010) *Alex Bayner (Robert Pralgo) en The Joneses (2009) *Isaiah Bone (Michael Jai White) en Puños mortales (2009) *Tito (Steven Bauer) en Puños de honra (2009) (1ra. versión) *Comandante William Adama (Edward James Olmos) en Galáctica: el plan (2009) *William Easton (Peter Outerbridge) en El juego del miedo VI (2009) *Raze (Kevin Grevioux) en Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans (2009) *General Hawk (Dennis Quaid) en G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) *Etienne Feyder (Julian Lewis Jones) en Invictus (2009) *Insertos en Rápidos y furiosos (2009) *Mike Terry (Chiwetel Ejiofor) en Lucha sangrienta (2008) *Secretario de Defensa Callister (Michael Chiklis) en Control total (2008) *Kent Taylor (Matthew Fox) en Justo en la mira (2008) *Agente 23 (Dwayne Johnson) en El Super Agente 86 (2008) *Entrenador Larry Gelvix (Gary Cole) en Forever Strong: Honor y carácter (2008) *Nigel Pennington (John de Lancie) en La esperanza vive en mí (2007) *Voces adicionales en Halloween: El inicio (2007) *Andy Hanson (Philip Seymour Hoffman) en Antes que el diablo sepa que estás muerto (2007) *Jabez Stone (Alec Baldwin) en Atajo hacia la felicidad (2007) *Coronel Ratcher (Steve Toussaint) en Furia en el cielo (2007) *Stuart (Roger Bart) en Hostel 2 (2007) *Jacob Goodnight (Glenn Jacobs) en Maligno (2006) *Santa Claus (Bill Goldberg) en Santa infernal (2005) *Albert Laurent (Djimon Hounsou) en La isla (2005) *Cavaldi (Peter Stormare) en Los hermanos Grimm (2005) *Paul Deer (Martin Donovan) en Un alma en silencio (2005) *El crìtico (Dustin Hoffman) en Lemony Snicket (2004) *Presentación (Canal 5 de México) en Terminator 3: la rebelión de las máquinas (2003) *Al Alvarez (Jared Harris) en Sylvia (2003) *Sr. Omura (Masato Harada) en El último samurái (2003) *Nash (Eric Roberts) en Seguridad nacional (2003) *Cap. Alexei Vostrikov (Harrison Ford) en K-19: The Widowmaker (2002) *John Orr / Aaron (Ray Liotta) en Punto de origen (2002) *Jimbo (Dale Midkiff) en Nancy Drew (2002) *Falcon (James Woods) en Stuart Little 2 (2002) *Frank Stokes (Jon Stewart) en Smoochy (2002) *Kirk Cudy (Dominic West) en Rock Star (2001) *Lou Lou Quien (Bill Irwin), Narrador (Anthony Hopkins) en El Grinch (2000) *Eddie Boon (Viggo Mortensen) en 28 días (2000) *Prof. Solomon (Hart Bochner) en Leyenda urbana 2 (2000) *Adam Greer (Dennis Farina) en The Mod Squad (1999) *Buddy Kane (Peter Gallagher) en Belleza americana (1999) *Jacob el Tigre (Albert Brooks) en Dr. Dolittle (1998) *William McMaster Murdoch (Ewan Stewart) en Titanic (1997) *Curtis (Kiefer Sutherland) en Verdad o consecuencias (1997) *Sr. Ortega (Marcelo Tubert) en Terror bajo la tierra 2 (1996) (doblaje original) *Brian (Ben Chaplin) en La verdad acerca de perros y gatos (1996) *Doyle Hargraves (Dwight Yoakam) en De vuelta a la vida (1996) *Lord Rutledge (Rupert Everett) en Las travesuras de Dunston (1996) *Michael McManus (Stephen Baldwin) en Los sospechosos de siempre (1995) *Raiden (Christopher Lambert) en Mortal Kombat (1995) *Rico (Armand Assante) en El juez (1995) *Cliff Raddison (Dennis Miller) en Nunca hables con extraños (1995) *Don Juan de Marco (Johnny Depp) en Don Juan DeMarco (1995) *Bryan Bedford (Dylan McDermott) en Milagro en la calle 34 (1994) *Sam Nivens (Eric Thal) en Invasión extraterrestre (1994) *Eugene Sutphin (Sam Waterston) en Ten cuidado con mamá (1994) *Dexter Hayman (Rowan Atkinson) en ¡Loca academia de pilotos!: Parte dos (1993) *Leonardo (Brian Tochi) en Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993) (versión FOX) * Madden (Tim Ransom) en Promesas rotas (1993) *Porthos (Oliver Platt) en Los tres mosqueteros (1993) *Richard Parker (Kevin Kline) en Juegos de adultos (1992) *Joe (Joseph Franklin) en La mano que mece la cuna (1992) *Irving (Steve Buscemi) en Billy Bathgate (1991) *Frank Eggelhoffer (Martin Short) en El padre de la novia (1991) *David Labraccio (Kevin Bacon) en Línea mortal (1990) *Bobby Peru (Willem Dafoe) en Salvaje de corazón (1990) *Eddie Estaban (Nestor Serrano) en Arma mortal 2 (1989) *Mayor Cabot Forbes (Cary Elwes) en Días de gloria (1989) *Voces adicionales en Los nuevos cineastas (1989) *Gruber (Richard Jenkins) en Sea of Love (1989) *Moss Wolsey (Beau Billingslea) en La mancha voraz(1988) *Presentación en La serpiente y el arco iris (1988) *Empleado del hotel (Robert McBain) / Hutchison (Stephen Fry) en Un pez llamado Wanda (1988) *Rick "Jester" Heatherly (Michael Ironside) en Top Gun (redoblaje) (1986) Series de televisión Chuck Norris *Cordell Walker en Walker, Texas Ranger (99 episodios, 1993-2001) *Cordell Walker en Sons of Thunder (4 episodios, 1999) Kyle Chandler *Gary Obson en El diario del destino (90 episodios, 1996-2000) *Dylan Young en Grey's Anatomy (4 episodios, 2006-2007) Michael Chiklis *Vincent Savino en Vegas (2012-2013) *Vic Mackey en El escudo (71 episodios, 2002-2007) Gordon Ramsay *Él mismo en Cocinas de Pesadilla con Gordon Ramsey *Él mismo en Hell's Kitchen JR Bourne *Chris Argent en Teen Wolf (2011-2014) (temp. 1-4) *Jeremy Tell / Double Down en Flecha (2015) Otros *Gus Demitriou (Dennis Farina) en Luck 2011-12 *Det. Jim Longworth (Matt Pasmore) en The Glades: Sol mortal (2010) *Dr. Michael Mancini (Thomas Calabro) en Melrose Place (9 episodios, 2009-2010) *Lucius Vorenus (Kevin McKidd) en Roma (segunda temporada 2005-2007) *Edward James Olmos en Battlestar Galactica (61 episodios, 2004-2008) *Kevin Sorbo en Hércules (111 episodios, 1995-1999) *Mark Harmon en Chicago Hope (95 episodios, 1996-2000) *Lance Henriksen en Millennium (67 episodios, 1996-1999) *Kyle McBride (Rob Estes) en Melrose Place *Dr. Abe Butterfield (Julius Carry) en Doctor doctor *Eric Roberts (Él mismo) en El séquito *Agente Hicks (Dominic Hoffman) (capitulo 12, 2010), entrenador Dieter (Michael McGrady) y Marshall Winston (Tony Pierce) (capitulo 22, 2009) en El mentalista *Karl Ziktor / Grimlord (Gardner Baldwin) en VR Troopers (1994-1996) *Woody (Michael Sorich) en VR Troopers (1994-1996) *Curtis Knox (Dean Cain) en Smallville *Tom Marin (Roark Critchlow) en Lindas mentirosas *Edwin Abbott (Wolfgang Bodison) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Disney / Marvel) *Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami *Tuti en Morko y Mali *Caso resuelto **Gregory Disken (Titus Welliver) (Temp 6 ep 2) (2010) Miniseries *Ramsés (ep. 2) (Stewart Scudamore) en La Biblia *Seneb (Sandro Rocha) en José de Egipto Telefilms *Capitán Lankford (Michael Swan) en Cielos turbulentos (2010) Series animadas *Waylon Smithers en Los Simpson (temp. 1-14) *Insertos (primeros ep.) en Jimmy Neutrón *Bishop en X-Men *Francis "Frank" Grimes en Ugly Americans *Sargento Slab Rankle en Invasor Zim *Dr. Drakken en Kim Possible *Cranky en Thomas y sus Amigos *Kilowog en Linterna Verde: La serie animada *Raiden en Mortal Kombat: Defensores del reino *Hulk en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes *Ka-Boom en Academia Skylanders *Destructor / Oroku Saki en Tortugas Ninja *Padre de Anthony en Ren y Stimpy *El Nemesis (nave de guerra Decepticon) en Transformers: Prime *Toji en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo *Scorpion en La casa de los dibujos *Max Dillon / Electro (1ª. voz) y Alex O'Hirn / Rhino (2ª. voz), Simbionte en El espectacular Hombre Araña *Neso en Hércules *Kwame (1ª. voz) en El capitán Planeta y los planetarios *Xanatos en Gárgolas *Von Nebula en Lego Hero Factory *Gallo Claudio en El show de los Looney Tunes *Príncipe Fachada en La leyenda de Zelda *Anfibio en Teamo Supremo *Shifu en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po *Voces adicionales en Escuela de vampiros *Bob Patiño en Los Simpson (temp. 1, ep. 12) *Voces diversas en Televisión líquida *Spike (1ra voz) en El show de Tom y Jerry (2014) *Gallo Claudio en Wabbit *Profesor Sujetafuerte en Atomic Puppet *Perry White en Superman (cortos) (1941)(doblaje original) Anime *Silver en Shaman King *Hannibal Quasar en La espada sagrada *Panik / Gansley (cap. 45) / Nezbitt (cap. 35) / Seeker en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Valentine de Arpía en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Version de TV) *Oneiros en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido *Suien en Naruto: Batalla en la cascada oculta: ¡yo soy el héroe! (OVA) *Shibi Aburame / Hoki en Naruto *Ryuken Ishida en Bleach *Bardock / Ginyu en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Kazuma Tsukumo en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Películas animadas Matt Wilkinson *Cranky en Thomas y sus amigos: Misterio en las vías (2014) *Cranky en Thomas y sus amigos: El rey de las vías (2013) *Cranky en Thomas y sus amigos: El misterio en la montaña azul (2012) *Cranky en Thomas y sus amigos: Día de los diésel (2012) *Cranky en Thomas y sus amigos: Rescate en la isla misteriosa (2011) Dustin Hoffman *Maestro Shifu en Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Maestro Shifu en Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011/trailer) *Maestro Shifu en Kung Fu Panda (2008/trailer) James Caan *Tim Loco en Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras (2013) *Tim Loco en Lluvia de hamburguesas (2009) Idris Elba *Fluke en Buscando a Dory *Jefe Bogo en Zootopia Otros: *Necross en Mune: El guardián de la luna *Nicolás (Papá de Lucas) en Isla Calaca *Marcus (Padre de Johnny) en Sing: Ven y canta *Carmello e insertos en Las locuras de Robinson Crusoe *Aguardiente en La fiesta de las salchichas *Jasper en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron *Capitan Qwark en Ratchet & Clank *Oficial Matute en Don Gato: El inicio de la pandilla *Gallo Claudio en Looney Tunes: Conejos en fuga *Barnac en Dragon Nest: Guerrero del amanecer *Yama en Grandes héroes *Dr. Santiago en Dinosaurios *Rayden en Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins *General Shanker (1a. Versión) y Scorch Supernova (2a. Versión) en Operación escape *Piloto en Hotel Transylvania *Capitán Tripa en La era de hielo 4 *Maestro Buey Tormenta en Kung Fu Panda 2 *Estoico el Vasto en Dragones: El obsequio de la furia nocturna *Furia de Bill Anderson en Intensa mente *Dago en La Granja (la pelicula) *Profesor Moriarty en Tom y Jerry: Una aventura con Sherlock Holmes *Jutt en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes *Lotso Cariñoso en Toy Story 3 *James en La Princesa y el Sapo *Sr. Turner en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy *Ryan en Final Fantasy: El espíritu en nosotros *Oscar en La era de hielo *Makunga en Madagascar 2 (Alec Baldwin) *Echo en Aviones *Brick Masterson en Las aventuras de Clutch Powers *Dr. Calico en Bolt *General W.R. Monger en Monstruos vs. Aliens *Mechas (diálogos) en La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp *Neso en Hércules *Voces adicionales en Megamente *Voces adicionales en El fantástico Sr. Zorro *Voces adicionales en Cars 2 *Malparitti 2 en Metegol *Insertos en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio Cortos/Especiales animados *Maestro Buey Tormenta en Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los maestros *Maestro Shifu en Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll Películas de anime *Belenger de Coma Berenice (Toshio Furukawa) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Doblaje original) (1996) *Lugia en Pokémon: La Película 2000: El poder de Uno *Frederic Downing en Resident Evil: Degeneración *Suien en Naruto: Batalla en la cascada oculta: ¡yo soy el héroe! Telenovelas brasileñas Malvino Salvador: *Tobias en La mestiza (Cabocla) *Vitorio en Alma gemela *Camilo en El profeta *Regis en Siete pecados *Damián en La favorita *Gabriel en Acuarela del amor *Joaquin en Fina estampa * Sivaldo en Las brasileñas Herson Capri *Sandoval en Como una ola *Octaviano en Cobras y lagartos *Juan Pedro Pessoa de Moraes en Dos caras Antônio Fagundes *Raúl Brandão en Insensato Corazón *Cesar Khoury en Rastros de Mentiras Otros: *Bernardo (Christovam Neto) en La Esclava Isaura *Takai Shigeto (Carlos Takeshi) en Belíssima *Greg (José Mayer) en Páginas de la vida (Reemplazando a Alejandro Illescas) *Renato (Bruno Costa) en Niña moza *Germano (Osvaldo Mil) en Deseo prohibido *Andre Matarazzo (Eduardo Semerjian) en Maysa *Cleber (Sandro Rocha) en Vidas en Juego *Flavio (Marco Ricca) en Encantadoras *Coronel Melk Tavares (Chico Díaz) en Gabriela *Vitório Leone (Carlos Alberto Richelli) en ¿Pelea o Amor? Documentales *Insertos en Senna: Leyenda del volante Videojuegos Hakeem Kae-Kazim *Jorge en Halo: Reach *Dr. Endesha en Halo 3: ODST *James P. Sullivan y Butch Cavendish en Disney Infinity Jeff Steitzer *Anunciador 2 de Tiroteo en Halo 3: ODST *Anunciador 2 de Tiroteo y Multijugador en Halo: Reach *Anunciador Multijugador en Halo 4 *Anunciador Multijugador en Halo 5: Guardians Otros *Gandalf (Ian McKellen) en Lego: El Señor de los Anillos *Gandalf (Tom Kane) en Lego Dimensions *Kilowog (Kevin Michael Richardson) en Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters *Deathstroke y Ares en Injustice: Gods Among Us *Cosa del Pantano y Brainiac-5 en Injustice 2 *Darui en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) *Poseidon en Smite *Lucius Malfoy en Harry Potter for Kinect *Scorpion y Tremor en Mortal Kombat X *Gandalf en Lego Dimensions *Renekton en League of Legends *Anciano/Rey Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule en The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Televisión *La rosa de Guadalupe (varios episodios) **Dr. Matujano (episodio: "La bestia") (2017) **Ministerio Público (episodio: "Un corazón diferente") (2017) **Don Álvaro (episodio: "Tres destinos") (2016) **Oncólogo (episodio:"El valor de una vida") (2016) **Notario (episodio: "Cuando se juntan las estrellas") (2016) **Agente (episodio: "Amor callejero") (2016) **Agente Zamora (episodio: "Malas compañías") (2014) Dirección de doblaje *Agentes secretos *Mi semana con Marilyn (Videomax) *Silver Linings Playbook (Videomax) *La vida feliz de Mao Dou Dou *Intriga en Shanghai *Los elegidos (Videomax) *Odd Thomas: El hechicero *3 días para matar (Videomax) *Puffin Rock Narración de Trailers *Transformers 3 - Trailer 1 *El guardián del zoológico - Trailer y Spots *Blanca Nieves y el cazador - Trailer *Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo - Trailer Anuncios comerciales thumb|250px|right|Rojas es conocido por ser durante varios años la voz de los comerciales de los automóviles Nissan, por ejemplo este anuncio del Altima de 2008 *Voz institucional alternativa de Blim (2016) *La Feria de Chapultepec mágico (2015) *Voz en off del canal Capital 21 (en las pantallas aéreas de las estaciones del Metro de la Ciudad de México así como en el propio canal) (2014-presente) *Gobierno de la República (Protección Civil) (2014) *Promocionales de Pepsi *Voz en off principal del Canal de las Estrellas (XEW-TV) y Canal 5 (XHGC-TV) (años 90) *Promocional de Radioactivo 98.5 "Muere Latino" *Comerciales de la Secretaria de la Defensa Nacional *Cerveza Sol *Nissan *IFE *INFONAVIT *WFM *Cloralex *Videocentro *Cine Premiere *Producto "Inversiones" Banamex Dato curioso *Gracias a sus contratos sin exclusividad, es de los pocos locutores que ha podido prestar su voz para videos institucionales sin tener conflicto con ambos; al trabajar con Farmacias similares y con Primer nivel (ambos, fabricantes de medicinas genéricas). *Ha doblado a 3 personajes de Mortal Kombat siendo Raiden el que mas ha interpretado: **Raiden - Mortal Kombat (película), Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins,Mortal Kombat: Defensores del Reino y Mortal Kombat: Annihilation **Scorpion - Un episodio de La casa de los dibujos y Mortal Kombat X **Tremor - Mortal Kombat X *Ha doblado a 3 dioses griegos **A Zeus en Furia de titanes 1 y 2 **A Poseidón en Smite **A Hades en Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo Referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Bravo Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA